


The Song of the Silent Killer

by MudSkipper001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudSkipper001/pseuds/MudSkipper001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has always been strange. She's always been a freak. And that's true. When her and her friend Austin learn about their Greek heritage, they go to Camp Half-blood. But when Maria's mother comes to get Maria back, Maria doesn't want to leave. Camp Half-blood is the only place she's ever belonged. What happens when Maria finds she can no longer control her strange powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A woman pulled a young girl behind her. "Mom," the girl said, "what are we doing?"  
"You'll see, Maria. It's a surprise." With a smile on her face, the girl's mother led her into a suburban house with a perfectly trimmed lawn. "You're going to love this."  
Maria allowed herself to revel in her mother's secret. Mary Wilson usually hated doing something like that for her daughter. In fact, Maria wasn't even sure her mother saw her as her child or as a tool for her to use anymore.  
She took in a deep breath and shook the many images from her head. She didn't want this to be that kind of day.  
"Close your eyes, Maria," Mrs. Wilson said. "Close them."  
Smirking, Maria did as she was told. She followed her mother's lead, walking where she led her.  
Mary stopped and set Maria in a specific place. "Okay," her mother said excitedly. "Open up."  
Maria did. And she was not happy with what she saw. "Mom," she said quietly, frozen in place, "what did you do?"  
"It's your birthday present!" Mary looked extremely proud of herself. "You're fifteen now. It's time you got into the family business."  
"Mom, I've been in the family business. This is not what I wanted. At all. An iPad or something like that would have worked fine."  
Maria was staring at an unconscious little boy.  
"You know what you have to do. This will be your first official offing."  
"Offing? Mom, this is murder."  
"Exactly. Get rid of him."  
The boy wiped off his cheek in his sleep. "What could he have done?" Maria demanded. "Why do you want him dead?"  
"His father owed me something. I need you to kill him to get even. Do it." Her mother's voice came in a low growl. "Or face the consequences."  
Maria always found the consequences to be worse than the life she took. But maybe that was just because of her strange experiences.  
"He's just a boy!"  
"You're just a girl!"  
"All the more reason why I shouldn't do it." Maria set a glare on her mother. "I don't want to."  
Mary sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, but I'll ground you to the basement."  
“S-so what?” Maria whispers. She hates the basement. But she wants to keep to her principles. Her mother gives her a withering glance, and Maria knows she has no real choice. Reluctantly closing her eyes, Maria began to concentrate on the boy. She could feel the forces of life pulsing around her. The plants, the trees. The boy and her mother. The boy's was strong, vibrating through the air and into Maria's consciousness. She zeroed in on that one. The strength. His will was strong.  
But Maria was stronger. She imagined the boy as nothing more than a sack of organs- nothing more than flesh covering bone. Not a human. Less than human. An it.  
Maria envisioned his life force as a rope. She began pulling that rope toward herself, yanking his life into her own. Merging him with her. She became one with him. His memories, his likes, his dislikes. His pet peeves, and his family became hers for a brief moment. Then it slipped away. And the boy took his last breath.  
"Good work," her mother said. "Welcome to the family."  
I don't want to be part of this family.


	2. Chapter One

"Prom." The look on Maria's face says what the hell are you thinking.  
"Hell, yeah," Austin replies. "Let's do it. As friends, of course," he adds when Maria gives him another look.  
"But we're too young to go to prom," she argues. "If we go to prom, then we'll be kicked out. I'll have spent all that money on a dress for nothing."  
"Oh, so you were going to buy a dress?"  
"No."  
"But you just said-"  
"Well, it won't matter, because I'm not going."  
"You have to," Austin says. "Besides, anyone can go this year. There is no age limit."  
"Yeah, well, still. No." Maria stands to take her lunch tray to the trash can.  
"You have to," Austin begs. "Please? It will make my life so much better!" He puts his hands together and sticks out his lower lip.  
Maria gives him a sideways sympathetic glance. "Why? We'll only be sitting in the corner while people shoot us weird looks."  
"I don't care what they think." Austin rubs his forehead.  
"Yes, you do," Maria says. "You're lying."  
"Yeah?" he asks with a smirk. "And how do you know?"  
Maria shrugs. "You rubbed your forehead."  
"I rubbed my forehead?"  
"That's what you do when you lie."  
"Is it?" Austin give Maria that lopsided smirk she loves seeing on his face. His face is incredibly close to hers.  
Maria's eyes fell to his lips, that grin that makes her feel safe.  
"It is." She pushes his face away and walks back to their table.  
Only the two of them sit there. All the other kids are too scared. Of Maria, mostly. Almost everyone likes Austin. He's just that kind of person. He tells the straight up truth, and people appreciate that.  
But everyone- everyone- is terrified of Maria. She has a… creepy aura about her that everyone notices. She rarely talks, and people don't like talking to her. But in private, they talk about her. They talk about how she was scary, how she freaks everyone out- how her father is probably in prison for first-degree murder.  
But Austin isn't like everybody else. He had seen Maria on her own when he moved to her school. And he sat at her empty table, talked to her. He made Maria feel like she belonged. Somewhere. Anywhere. Somewhere that didn't include her mother.  
She doesn't want to belong with her mother.  
"Hey, Ria! I'm talking to you." Austin laughs, waving a hand in front of her face. "Zoning out, huh?"  
Maria pushes his hand out of her face. "You know I have ADHD. It's not my fault."  
"Of course," he says sarcastically. "Can't blame you." Maria takes a swipe at him, but he dodges.  
The bell rings, taking the two out of their happy joking.  
Austin offers Maria his hand while bowing. "Let us be off!"  
Maria scoffs at him, adding an eye roll for better effect. "Austin, you know something?"  
"I know lots of somethings," Austin replies. "Which one are you talking about specifically?"  
"The one about you being an idiot."  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that one." That lopsided smile reappears on his face as he stands again. "Let's go to class. What do I have again?"  
"Math. We've been in school for six months. You should know by now." Maria stands as well and throws her backpack over her shoulder.  
"That's not nearly long enough to learn my schedule."  
The two walk in silence to Maria's next class- Social Studies. People jump out of their way, hugging the walls to keep away from Maria and Austin. Some brave souls wave to Austin, but no one even glances at Maria.  
Everyone only tolerates Maria's presence because Austin is with her all the time.  
"This your stop?" Austin says quietly. He places a light hand on the small of Maria's back, bringing her once again out of her thoughts.  
"Y-yeah. Thanks." She smiles at him over her shoulder and hurries into class.  
"Freak," someone whispers. Maria couldn't see who it is, but she tries to ignore it.  
This is going to be a long fifth period.

Austin rushes to his geometry class, trying not to be late. He knows he will be, no matter how fast he runs. Walking Maria to class always makes him at least a little late. But he isn't going to stop doing it. He loves taking her to class, and it makes people at least try to hide their stares.  
How she's treated by her peers… it makes Austin mad. But not mad enough to hurt someone. He remembers last year, when a few jocks decided they needed to "take care of the murderer's daughter". Austin got so overwhelmingly angry… He had knocked all three out with one punch each. It had surprised even him.  
No one messed with Maria after that. Not to her face, anyway.  
"Hey, Austin," Kaitlin says with that smile that told him "I like you… lots" plastered on her face. "Come here often?"  
"I can say that I do," Austin replies as nicely as possible. "I have geometry, like, every day."  
"Oh." Kaitlin's obviously trying not to look embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. I'll, uh, see you later."  
She hurries to her seat, her cheeks flushing red. Austin wants to comfort her, to say that it's okay, he messes up while flirting, too. But she's gone, and class is starting. Too late.  
Mr. Shoemaker pounds his fist on his desk to silence the class. He pulls up the lesson on the Smartboard and begins lecturing them on the wonders and horrors of shapes. Austin tries to pay attention, he really does, but he already knows how to do it. He picks up on school stuff quickly, and ten minutes into the lesson, he knows how to do it. He has no need to listen to the long monologue anymore.  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
"Fire alarm!" someone shouts. The entire class jumps to their feet in an uproar, Mr. Shoemaker calls for everyone to stay calm and focused.  
"Don't panic! Don't panic!"  
"Single file!" another teacher yells.  
Austin follows the other students, looking for Maria. He needs to make sure that she gets out okay.  
"Austin!"  
Her voice comes from behind him. "Maria!"  
"Austin!"  
"Mari-"  
Someone grabs Austin from behind and pulls him backward. The lights aren't on in this room, and the wailing of the alarm is a little bit quieter in here.  
"Maria, what are you-"  
Somebody puts a hand over his mouth. It's not Maria.  
Austin's vision comes into focus, and he sees his science teacher standing in front of him.  
"Mrs. Jenkins?"  
"Mr. Lewis. You were a tricky one to find," she says with a hiss in her voice.  
"Uh, are you okay, Mrs. Jenkins?"  
"You'll make a lovely demigod and chicken soup," she mutters, almost like she didn't mean to say it out loud. "Maybe some traditional veggies, tomatoes and such, then some egg noodles, and broth… mhm mhm!"  
"S-soup?"  
And then she starts to transform. Icky, disgusting scales form on her body. From the waist down, she has two tails.  
"What the-"  
She charges at him full speed, screaming bloody murder. Austin dives out of the way, and she runs headfirst into a shelf. The contents fall all over her.  
"Use this," someone whispers in his ear. A spear shimmers into existence in his hand.  
Austin looks at it, confused.  
But Mrs. Jenkins turned snake thingy brings him back to reality. She charges at him again, so Austin does what comes naturally.  
He throws both his arm and the spear forward into her stomach as Maria throws the janitor door open.  
Mrs. Jenkins explodes into dust, covering Austin and Maria up and down.  
"What… what just happened?" Austin asks no one.  
The spear blinks out of existence and a bracelet flashes onto his wrist.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Austin, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter Two

"Maria, are you-"  
"I'm fine," Maria says, cutting Austin off. "You're the one who stabbed our science teacher with a magical spear."  
"It wasn't Mrs. Jenkins," he replies. He shoves his hands into his pockets. The bracelet on his wrist jingles against metal. "She was some freaky snake lady obsessing over… soup."  
"Soup?" Maria smiles, a view Austin loves to see. "Are you sure you didn't imagine her?"  
"Would you be covered in dust if I did?"  
Maria nodded. "Good point. So what do we do now?"  
"We go talk to my mom." Austin smiles, taking Maria's hand. "She'll know what to do."  
When they arrive at Austin's house, Maria takes her usual spot leaning on the kitchen counter. Austin busies himself with helping his mother Aly prepare dinner.  
"We're having a lot of company tonight," Aly explains as she bustles around the kitchen. Maria's never seen so much work go into food. "My parents and my older brothers and their families are coming to celebrate my promotion." Her blonde hair, face, and clothes are covered in flour and other debris from her cooking extravaganza. "You and your mother can join us if you'd like, Maria."  
"That's alright, Miss Lewis," Maria replies, "but my mother has to work tonight." That's not entirely true, but Maria doesn't want to say what her mom will actually be doing.  
Mary Wilson has a new nemesis, and it's only a matter of time before she demands Maria's assistance.  
"Well, then you can come," Aly says. "You won't have to make something for yourself and be alone at home."  
Maria offers a smile. "That'd be great, Miss Lewis."  
Uncomfortable silence fills the room.  
"I've got to tell you something about school today," Austin says.  
"Oh, someone set off the fire alarm, yeah?" Aly doesn't look up from the stove.  
"Yes, but… something else happened."  
"What kind of something else?"  
Austin starts talking quickly, and Maria knows he doesn't think his mother will believe him. "Mrs. Jenkins turned into a monster. With snake legs. And she really wanted something called demigod and chicken soup?" Aly's hand is on her hip as she focuses on her son, food momentarily forgotten. She's suddenly tense and her lips are in a frown.  
"Austin, are you sure?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Aly sighs. "Then it's time I tell you about your father."  
"My… my father?"  
This is dangerous territory, especially with present company. Both Maria and Austin have no clue who their fathers are or where they are.  
"Yes." Aly looked at Maria, her expression bordering on guilty. "You should probably hear this, too, Maria. Your mother may not want you to know, but it's time."  
"What does Austin's father have to do with my mother?"  
"Just… listen." Aly leads both Austin and Maria to the couch. "Okay, Austin. Your father… wow, how do I tell you this? Your father was an amazing man. And he didn't leave because he didn't want to stay. He wasn't allowed to stay."  
"Allowed?"  
"Let me finish. And Maria, I can't say much for your father, but he had to leave as well."  
"Did they know each other, or something?" Maria asks.  
"Do you know anything about Greek gods?"  
Aly watches them with a serious expression.  
"Greek gods? What does that have to do with-"  
"Yeah," Austin interrupts. "Like Zeus and Hercules."  
"Heracles," Maria says. "Hercules is Roman."  
"Okay, whatever. Why?"  
"Your fathers are Greek gods."  
Maria gives her a what the hell look. "What?"  
"Are?"  
"Your father is Phanes, god of new life and procreation."  
"Really?" Austin knows his mother wouldn't lie about something like this.  
"Maria, I'm sorry, but I don't know who your father is specifically, but he's a god as well."  
"It would… it would explain a lot." Maria takes Austin's hand and gives him a small smile.  
"Now, I'll need to confer with your mother, Maria, but now that the two of you know, I'll call someone to take you somewhere safe."  
"Take us somewhere? But, Mom-"  
"Austin, you need to go."  
"Go where?"  
"New York."  
"New York? Mom, that's at least-"  
"A day's drive," Aly says, holding her son's shoulders. "I know. But you need to go. Now. Pack a bag. Maria, I'll sort things out with your mother. You need to leave right now."  
"So…" Austin shakes his head, like he's having a hard time understanding it all. Which is easy to understand. "You want me to drive Maria to New York on our own?"  
"I don't want you to, but you need to."  
"I don't want to," Austin says. "Let's just forget about this."  
"We can't. Your safety is compromised. You need to go to Long Island Sound, and look for the large tree over the hill. Go!"  
Aly rushes Austin to his bedroom and makes him back a bag. "You'll have to stop at Maria's house. Go! Now!"  
She pushes them out the door. "Go to New York. Long Island Sound. Large tree over the hill. Oh, and no electronics. None."  
Aly plants a kiss on her son's forehead. "Remember, I love you. Stay safe."  
Austin gives her a big hug. "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter Three

Faces flash through Maria's line of vision in a blur. The thief that tried robbing her home. That one woman in third grade. Jenny.  
The family of five who had a nicer home than her own. The two twin toddlers cried. Maria had taken care of them first to spare them the sight of their dead parents and older brother, whom had been Maria's age. Nine years old.  
The little boy her mother thought was a birthday present.  
But they are only a few among dozens.  
Your fault. You killed them.  
Her mother's voice mingles with the cries of her victims.  
Murderer.  
It's not my fault!  
You killed us! the voices cry surrounding Maria. Cheated us out of our lives!  
It was my mother! She made me do it! Please! Please…  
Jenny comes front and center.  
She didn't make you kill me.  
It's not my fault. Don't blame me! I was just a kid. I didn't know any better!  
Murderer, they chant. Killer!  
"It's not my fault!"  
Maria startles awake, disoriented and breathing heavily.  
"Ria? You okay?" Austin asks, one hand on the wheel and one on Maria's knee. His hand is warm against her jeans.  
"Just nightmares."  
Austin has that look on his face that says he wants to ask questions, but he doesn't say anything. Maria is grateful.  
"Are you sure?"  
Maria should have known it was too good to last.  
"Yes, I am sure."  
"You know, you're not the only one who knows a lie when you see one."  
"Oh yeah?" Maria smiles. She notices that Austin's hand is still resting on her knee. "What's my tell?"  
"Your tell?"  
Maria couldn't help laugh at his confused expression.  
"Don't laugh at me! What's a tell?"  
"How do you know I'm lying?"  
"You said yes."  
"Because that's suspicious."  
"No, you said yes instead of yeah."  
"Okay…"  
"You speak more properly when you lie."  
"More properly? Did that really just come out of your mouth?"  
Maria laughs, and Austin pouts, rolling his eyes. He subconsciously puts both hands on the steering wheel. Maria's knee feels suddenly cold.  
"You know, Ria, you don't have to be so mean to me."  
"Aw, where's the fun in that?"  
They both go silent for a little bit. "Looks like it's gonna rain," Austin says, bending his head to look at the sky.  
Maria is constantly reminded by these little things Austin doesn't even realize he does that she's freaking short.  
When they met, the two were about the same height. But by the next year, Austin had passed Maria. By a lot.  
It's totally not fair.  
Austin turns on the right blinker and exits off the highway. Maria hadn't even noticed the time.  
"How long have we been on the road?" Maria asks, repositioning herself in the seat.  
"Well, it was, like, one o'clock when we left, and it's seven o'clock now, so maybe six hours?"  
"You've been driving for six hours? Oh my god, pull over."  
"Why? I'm not even tired," he says in the middle of a huge yawn.  
"Pull over. There's a Casey's right there."  
Austin does as he's told, pulling into the parking lot. After picking up snacks and drinks, they climb back into Austin's cramped car. Maria takes the driver's seat.  
"Maria, you're only fifteen. You can't drive."  
"I can drive, I'm just not allowed to drive. Big difference." Besides, if they do get pulled over, Maria has a fake ID that says she's 23.  
"Maria, that's still illegal. I'm good to keep driving."  
"No, you're not. Would you rather die in a car crash, or let me drive?" She puts her hands together in a begging motion when he gives her a skeptical look. "Not to mention the fact that your mother will kill you if you total her car."  
"My mother will kill me if I let you drive her car."  
"She doesn't have to know. And she'd rather have me drive than both of us dead." She holds out her hand for the keys.  
"Fine." Austin settles into the seat and closes his eyes. "I'll see you in six hours."  
"Wait, how exactly am I supposed to know where to go if we can't use any devices?"  
"You'll figure it out. You're smart like that."  
"Oh, great. Thanks for the help."  
She reaches over and turns on the radio, which Austin promptly groans at. "Maria," he says, stretching out the word. He pushes the off button, and the music disappears.  
"I know, I know, you hate the radio." She turns it back on, the beat and tune quickly filling the car.  
"They don't play any good music on the radio." He drapes his hand over his eyes. "It's all about sex. Most of it, anyway. No thought put into any of it."  
"But I like background noise when I drive."  
He groans again. "Fine. But I'm not listening to it." He stubbornly covers his ears.  
Maria drives with the music playing through the hours Austin sleeps. Nothing much for her to think about. So she drove in silence, letting the music fill her ears.  
It's a much-needed break from the screams.  
About five hours later, Maria shakes Austin awake.  
"I won't let you hurt Santa Claus!" he shouts. Maria laughs.  
"I'm sure Santa Claus feels safe now." Maria pulls into a fast food restaurant.  
"Santa?" Austin rubs his eyes. "Was I talking in my sleep again?"  
"Of course, you were." She turns off the car and watches him. "Are you coming?"  
"Coming where?"  
"I thought it was time for some food."  
They climb out of the car and make their way inside. "Fast food is horrible," Austin says. "I wish Mom had had time to pack us some food for this trip."  
"I'm certain even McDonald's has some kind of salad."  
The two enter the fast food restaurant and get in line, looking over the menu.  
"Maria Wilson?"  
She didn't hear it the first time.  
"Maria Wilson?" Someone taps her arm. "Are you Maria Wilson?"  
"Uh…" She looks to Austin for back up. "Who's asking?"  
"Oh, you know, just me." The woman smiles at her. "Would you like me to buy you some food?"  
Ten minutes later, Maria and Austin are sitting across from the mystery woman chowing down on a McDouble and a salad. Two guesses who has what.  
"So…" Austin starts slowly. " Did you need something from Ria?"  
"Just wanted to talk." The woman had bought herself a smoothie, and now she stirs it around. "The two of us are more alike than you might think, Ria."  
"I don't even know who you are, so I have no way to say if we're alike or not," Maria says quickly. "Mind giving us a name?"  
"Oh, yeah. I suppose." She stops talking.  
"Also, how did you know my name? Or that we'd be here?"  
"Good questions. The answers will all come in time." She smiles and takes a sip. "I can answer the name question. I'm Makaria."  
"And who exactly is that?"  
"Daughter of Hades. Or Hercules, depending on what stories you read. I'm actually the kid of Hades. Don't know where the whole Hercules thing came from. But I'm here to warn you."  
"About what?"  
Makaria looks around as if she's afraid someone might overhear. "Your powers are going to become harder to control."  
"Our… powers?"  
Makaria's eyes fall on Maria. "Her powers. I don't expect your powers, Austin, to become any crazier." She lays her hand over Austin's. "Your powers are more reliable."  
"What powers do we have?" Austin asks.  
"Maria knows the powers she has." Makaria looks to Maria, as if asking for permission to continue. "They will become uncontrollable. I suppose you know what that means."  
"What what means?"  
Maria nods. She knows Austin is confused, but if he knew what she could do, what she has done… She won't do that. Not to him.  
"I understand. Be careful." Maria starts to stand. "Thanks for the food and all, but-"  
"You don't understand," Makaria continues. "You won't be able to stop. It will only get worse."  
"I get it. I'll be careful."  
Makaria takes a deep breath. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." She stands and offers Austin her hand. "Tell Chiron hello for me, okay?"  
"Who's Chiron?"  
"Once you get to camp, you'll know."  
"Camp?"  
"Lot's of questions, huh?" She takes a closer look at the two friends. "Look, there's not much I can tell you. I'm not technically supposed to be here. So if I give you many straight answers, this won't count as your quest."  
"Quest? Hold on," Maria says. "What quest? We're just trying to get to Long Island Sound and… find the tree over the hill."  
"That's Camp Half-blood." Makaria seems to remember something and pulls a bag out of thin air.  
"Where did you get that?"  
Makaria ignores the question. "I have a gift for you." She hands Maria the small bag. "It's a special kind of dust. See, I'm the goddess of blessed death. This will grant anyone you give it to peace. I think you'll know when to use it."  
"Thanks?"  
"You two had better get on your way. I'm sorry to have distracted you for this long. I just gave him time to catch up."  
"Gave who time to catch up? Why does he want to catch up?"  
"That's all I can say. When Haze catches up…"  
"Haze?"  
"I've said too much. Not to mention that I've gotta go. Oh, and by the way, you two should know that I totally ship you." She give them a knowing smile. "See ya." She runs out the door before Maria or Austin can say anything more.  
"What does 'I totally ship you' mean?"


	5. Chapter Four

Maria can't sleep. That's a normal problem for her, though. She's gone for days without sleep before. Maybe it's a kid of a Greek god thing, but hey. Whatever keeps her conscious enough to do her homework.  
It's been about 20 hours since the two left Maria's home. Austin's driving again. The two have been switching places on and off. Of course, Austin has stubbornly been taking the longer slots.  
Maria wonders what her mom must be thinking. She probably hasn't even noticed that Maria's missing yet. It will take her at least another day.  
Mary Wilson doesn't tend to care where Maria is unless she needs her daughter's powers.  
Austin's lightly humming to himself. It's soothing- a song Maria knows well.  
The song is "How to Save a Life" by the Fray.  
It's a tad bit ironic.  
Austin starts singing. He must think Maria is asleep. He refuses to sing very loudly if someone's listening. Maria has only gotten him to sing for her once before. And he was hardly willing.  
"Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up  
With you all night  
Had I known  
How to save a life."  
"Austin?" Maria whispers. "What are you doing?"  
"Uh… nothing."  
Austin takes a right. They had gotten off the highway some time ago, and Austin looks fairly tired.  
"Do you want me to drive?"  
He looks at her like he's insane. "We just switched."  
"No. We switched seven hours ago."  
"Are you sure it was hours and not minutes?"  
"Yes."  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost…" Maria looks at the clock on the car dashboard. "Nine a.m. And you've been driving since one."  
"I'll keep going. We're almost there."  
"We're three hours away."  
"Almost."  
"Austin-"  
BANG!  
Suddenly the road isn't in front of them anymore. Austin pulls the wheel to the right in surprise. Maria's head feels like it's busted open. The car isn't moving. "What the-"  
Another bang, and the car jerks to the side. "Stop it!" This comes from Austin.  
No noise comes from outside. "What are we supposed to do?" Maria whispers. Her head throbs with her pulse.  
"I don't know," Austin mutters in reply. "Can you walk?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Maria looks Austin over for injuries. A long bloody cut runs down his leg. "Can you?"  
He nods. Before he can say anything else, his door flies open and Austin is yanked out of the vehicle. He shouts in pain.  
"Austin!"  
Maria fights her way out of the car. She's going to kill whoever did this…  
But Austin…  
She can't do that to him. But if she doesn't he may die.  
She'll just have to take that chance.  
A boy of obvious Asian descent holds Austin in a headlock. Black bangs cover his forehead above his light brown eyes. His posture is calm and confident, like he doesn't even care that he's holding a knife to Maria's best friend's throat.  
"Let him go." Her voice sounds more even than Maria was expecting.  
"I will. Just give yourself over to me and the Olympian council."  
"What is that even supposed to mean?"  
"You must be tried for your crimes."  
Maria knows exactly what he's talking about. But she says it anyway. "What crimes?"  
"I'd rather have the counsel elaborate." The boy pushes the knife farther against Austin's neck.  
"Please don't… don't hurt him," Maria says quietly.  
The boy looks at Austin quickly. "I don't intend to hurt him. He's an innocent. But if you don't give yourself over…" He lets his voice trail off.  
"I get the picture," Maria replies. "Let him go, or you'll be sorry."  
"You know, I find your friendship intriguing," the boy says.  
"What?" Now Maria is confused.  
"The fact that the two of you are friends. It's a bit… ironic."  
"Ironic? How is that ironic?" Of all the things this guy could insult, he has to take a jab at the one good thing in Maria's life.  
Go figure.  
"A son of life and a daughter of death getting along? It's just… strange."  
Maria is far too confused for this. "Whatever. Let him go or face the consequences."  
Instead of cowering in fear like most people do, the boy does something surprising. He laughs. "You sound extremely tough for someone who's best friend is at the mercy of a stranger."  
"I try my best."  
The boy watches me carefully.  
He releases Austin and throws him forward toward me. "I like you. I'll let him go. But I'll be seeing you both. Soon."  
He's gone in a flash.  
"Maria-"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've got a lot to explain."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Comment, give me some kudos,


End file.
